


Perplexity

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best Gunpla builders run out of ideas at times. Thankfully for Allan, Tatsuya can come up with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perplexity

The fact that Allan was up late at this hour wasn't unusual, but the fact that he was pacing around the corridor outside his room was, and Tatsuya stared at him for a moment. He was about to head to his own room and go to bed, but seeing his friend seeming so... confused? Frustrated? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't just leave without saying anything, and seeing Allan like this made him a little worried. "Allan?" He called. There was no reply at first, other than Allan stopping by the wall and appearing completely defeated. "Are you okay?"

"Wh- Tatsuya!" Allan snapped out of his distracted state and managed a smile. "Sorry, I didn't notice you at all. I'm, uh. Fine. Kind of." He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Who am I kidding? I'm not very good with the usual Japanese 'it's nothing' excuse, am I," he admitted, seeming bothered. "I really am fine, though, I'm just... Stuck."

Tatsuya stepped closer and peered at him curiously. "With?"

"Long version or the short version of the story?" Allan questioned then sighed. "Well. The quickest explanation would probably be this." He gestured for Tatsuya to follow and took a few steps towards the open door of his room, and Tatsuya followed without a question. "It's just. That," Allan said, stopping at the door and pointing at the desk. "Argh, I can't even look at it," he griped, turning away. "It's horrible."

On the desk sat an unfinished gunpla. A kitbash with the Chaos Gundam as a base, a perfect built as always, like all of Allan's work was, Tatsuya noted to himself. The parts were a great match, and whatever there was painted so far looked good too and Allan's wording of it being 'horrible' was such a weird way to describe it. Allan made no move to enter the room himself, and Tatsuya shrugged as he took a few steps closer and picked up the gunpla. "I think it looks great," he said as he studied it. "Sure, missing paint in parts, some of the modifications seem unfinished, and you haven't even started panel lining on the finished parts. Still, it's..."

"No, Tatsuya," Allan cut in. "It's... off. I spent all evening on it; I had this great idea going on and worked on it so intensely and..." He explained with an unhappy expression on his face. "Suddenly, I found myself stuck and this isn't working out at all. I need to get this done by tomorrow's classes, but I just don't know now." He finally stepped into the room and closed the door. "Look at the poor thing. It's just... not there." He sighed as he slumped down to sit on his bed. "I'd completely trash it and start from the beginning, but I can't just throw away gunpla, and now I don't know what to do with it."

It being really _that_ bad wasn't something Tatsuya really agreed on, but he understood where Allan was coming from. "So. Your idea didn't work, or more like, it worked for a while but at some point things stopped going the way you wanted, and you don't feel this is what you were after. Correct?" Allan nodded, appearing despaired. "And you need to have something to show tomorrow," Tatsuya continued. "And, well. I agree, completely scrapping good gunpla like this would be a shame. There's got to be something we can do, though." He studied the gunpla in his hand. "Probably too late to start redoing the whole color scheme, unless we pull an all nighter..." He pondered. "Not the first time that happens. The base is Chaos, right? Does it transform?"

Allan nodded again. "It does. Not properly at the moment since I can't bring myself to finish some of the parts. But... an all nighter? Do you have an idea?" He studied Tatsuya's thoughtful expression then let his shoulders slump, appearing defeated again. "I have to admit I'm really stuck with it, so any ideas are welcome at this point. I don't mind staying up all night if you can come up with colors to save that pathetic thing."

"Hmm." Tatsuya worked on the parts for a moment. He removed a few pieces and studied Allan's modifications. He then stared at the kit for another few seconds before changing the necessary parts for the transformation. "It's kind of..." He trailed off and put the kit down, looked around, then picked up some post-it notes that were lying on Allan's desk, took a pen and scissors and set to work.

It took him a moment to cut the pieces from the note paper. Allan, sitting behind him on the bed, was silent and just watched him work. "Remove these bits..." Tatsuya said thoughtfully. "You can definitely use them for something else later, but for this..." He slapped his post-it note creations on the gunpla and turned to Allan with a grin on his face. "With some paint and a few extra parts, we could turn it into a mean-looking bird," he suggested, holding up the thing.

The kit certainly looked ridiculous with the post-it note eyes with thick black eyebrows he had drawn slapped on it. Allan blinked, then stared at it for a moment. "I..." He muttered before he burst out laughing. "Tatsuya! You're the absolute best. That's amazing! Will you help me? We could add some wings, and if I modified the legs more, we could..." He trailed off as he stood up and picked up his hobby knife.

Tatsuya nodded, getting enthusiastic about his silly idea now. "See, this gunpla isn't so bad, right? Sometimes coming up with a completely out-of-there idea works. We could modify this bit to look like a beak, and then if we scribe some lines here..." He picked up a pencil and drew a few quick marks on the part. "All nighter it is, I guess?" He said with a smile.

"You're a lifesaver," Allan happily replied. "I think I really was just too stuck with my original idea and too confused to see beyond that. But," he wondered as he picked up a gunpla part and studied it. "How did you come up with something like this anyway?"

"Well," Tatsuya chuckled a bit. "I'm going to blame Yana, actually," he explained. "You know she likes her gunpla cute? I thought of that, and then... The other day she had this silly capsule toy phone charm that looked like a bird." He held up the piece with the post-it note eyes on it. "Not exactly like this, but you get the idea. It just crossed my mind when I looked at this one. We can definitely make something great out of it."

Allan nodded, appearing full of ideas now. "Let's do it! And we can go show this to her tomorrow, too!"

Yana would love this one, Tatsuya knew. His original plan of going to bed would have to wait, though. 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Gunpla Block taken care of, or alternatively, the story of how Allan and Tatsuya somehow made a crazy Angry Birds custom out of Chaos Gundam. That, I’d say, is a pretty crazy accomplishment!
> 
> Bonus thanks here go to Gon, because I was Writer’s Blocked a few days back, and he told me to make a fic out of it. It worked!


End file.
